hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25
The twenty-fifth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on July 10, 2009. It continues to adapt the webcomic version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, as well as the Extra Story entitled America And England. Plot Summary America And England England, walking down a dirt path through the woods, flashes back to when France mocked him for having no friends. He remarks that being in Europe makes him feel nuts. The young America (with a large dog at his side) spots and greets him, thrilled that he has come back to visit. England asks if he's alright, and apologizes for having been busy. America replies that he's there and that's all that counts. A smiling England states that being with America makes him happy. America sits down to eat lunch with England, remarking that it's been a long time since he's had his cooking. England expresses that it would be nice if he could cook for him all the time, but he gets cut off by the young America asking him if the strange food (fish and chips with peas, with purple miasma emanating off of it) is what he would call "delicious". A flustered England answers that of course it's "delicious", though a caption reading "tasteless" appears besides him. America enjoys the "delicious" food, as a "tasteless" caption appears beside his own head... Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 7 Liechtenstein approaches Switzerland in the hallway, asking that he accept a gift she made for him as a token of her feelings and in appreciation for everything he's done for her. She frantically runs off, as Switzerland thanks her for it. Liechtenstein asks that he open the gift after he goes to his bedroom, and bids him goodnight. Switzerland sits on his bed and reads out the "Thank you" note that Liechtenstein left on the package. In the note, Liechtenstein thanks him for buying her the hair ribbon and states that she spent several nights secretly making the gift for him, and for him to use it if it's suitable. Switzerland muses that he thought he told her she didn't have to do stuff for him, as he holds up a pair of pink pajamas. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 8 A younger Switzerland carries Austria on his back, annoyed at him for letting himself get beat up by Hungary again. He asks how Austria can even call himself a "knight", as he has to carry him home every time. Switzerland then asks how many times it's happened. Austria begins to reply "51", but Switzerland corrects him, saying that it's the 52nd time that he's been beat up. Austria replies that it's weird, as he was born to fight but always winds up the same way, with Switzerland always there to pick him up. He laughs, but Switzerland doesn't find the situation to be very funny, stating that that's why he told Austria to train himself. He continues on, calling Austria an "idiot" and saying that he can go home himself the next time (and adds that he really IS an idiot). Austria only laughs, as the two walk home (and it is revealed that Austria was shot in the buttocks with an arrow). The flashback sequence ends, as Switzerland wakes up and wonders why Austria hasn't been laughing recently. Liechtenstein bids her brother good morning, but he quickly becomes nervous and awkward. Liechtenstein pleads for him not to be too hard on himself in the morning. Switzerland and Austria are shown as children in another flashback, walking hand in hand as the narrator explains that they were once allies. But the two are quickly (and literally) split apart as the screen splits down the middle, as the narrator explains that Austria's boss began to treat Switzerland as his own property. Switzerland and Austria drift apart with their respective halves of the screen, the narrator stating that the alliance the two shared was also broken. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, Part 9 Switzerland and Liechtenstein sit on a bench by a lake. Switzerland remarks on how peaceful it is, Liechtenstein agreeing with him. But she notes that they've been spending less time together lately, and that she feels lonely. Switzerland says that it's true he's been away a lot, while Liechtenstein replies that she understands him being busy. She adds that she really likes him when he works hard, but asks that he not overwork himself as it seems like he'll collapse. The two hold hands, though Switzerland is quickly reminded of the time that he and Austria did the same thing. In the final shot, Switzerland has shoved a bucket over his head and is punching himself, wondering why he thought of Austria. A worried Liechtenstein can only look on in confusion. Character Appearances *America (as a child) *England/UK *France *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Austria (as a child, flashback) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Young America: Ai Iwamura *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya *Young Austria: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Liechtenstein: Cherami Leigh Trivia *Though the adult America does not appear in the actual episode, Katsuyuki Konishi is credited for the role due to voicing in the "Hetalia" eyecatch. *The second flashback with Austria and Switzerland is an anime-original sequence, used to illustrate the footnote about their broken alliance. *As the segments with Switzerland and Liechtenstein are based on the webcomic version of Swiss Dopiness an added detail from the published version is absent from this episode: Liechtenstein accidentally gives Switzerland her pair of pajamas, only to realize he looks cute in them, and expresses interest in taking a picture of him wearing them. In the published version, the segments involving young Austria and Switzerland were also removed. *After the above event in the published version, there was a sequence involving Liechtenstein dreaming and flashing back to her past: Liechtenstein is poor and living on the streets, her house having fallen into ruin due to rough times. The weak and starving Liechtenstein is then found by Switzerland, who takes her to live with him. Liechtenstein realizes that although Switzerland was struggling too, he saved her and so she remains grateful to him for that. The sequence was later adapted in Episode 45. *The last Liechtenstein and Her Beloved Brother segment is based on the second part of the webcomic Swiss Dopiness, which was not adapted to the published manga. Instead, the last sequence in the published version relates to Liechtenstein asking Switzerland why he saved her. Switzerland does not want to admit that he was struggling, and insists he saved her out of his own sense of justice and simply couldn't leave her there to suffer. Liechtenstein responds that she's happy that he rescued her. This too was later adapted to Episode 45. *The first segment in this episode was adapted from the first part of America And England, although France's cameo (after England and America meet up) was removed. The footnote about America and England growing to have no taste in food is also absent from this adaptation. The second part of the strip, which involved America growing up, was later adapted to Episode 47. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes